Tala Uchiha: What You Thought You Knew
by Saya-17
Summary: Just when you think you know TalaYuri BOOM you learn something new. Oc's ramblings about how she thought she knew him. Actually pretty cute. BeybladexNaruto...so it'll make more sence if you know both animes.


A/N: Just a random little thing inspired by my friend Zoltar Does Jedi mind trick- Look her up…Go look her up! - about Yuri/Tala Ivanov. Smiles happily Yeah but anyway. Oh, and don't mind how dramatic it is or the o.c.'s. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Beyblade. You no own thoughts of suing me. Ca-peesh?

Tala Uchiha: What You Thought You Knew 

"Okay…I need you to take a breath and tell me what you know."

Michi looked up at her best friend through tear struck eyes and managed, "I-I really…really t-thought I knew…him."

"You need to tell me so I can understand." Marisa tried to reason.

Michi gulped and took in a deep breath. "Alright." She started, "It all started twenty minutes ago…"

Marisa slowly shook her head and let her friend continue. Staring her in the eyes so she knew it would be all right.

"I was reading a Naruto manga and noticed Sasuke. Well, of course I'd notice Sasuke, you've only been trying to force him on me for how long now? But, I was reading all about Sasuke and his family when I noticed: he's a lot like theloveofmylife Tala.

"I began to do some digging. You know about the Uchiha's and all; and I came across Itachi, who by the way, looks almost exactly like Sasuke. But, of course, I mean, they're brothers after all. And that's when I found out all Uchiha's wear the traditional 'Uchiha cover-your-face-to-your-nose' collar on their shirts slash jackets slash anything else that deals with covering your chest.

"That's when it hit me! I was all 'OMR! Yuri is an Uchiha! Gasp!' I mean, it would explain why everytime you see him his face is usually covered up. When I took a breath and said 'no. I would've known.' Besides he could be trying to cover up a flaw on his flawless face. Or he's afraid of kissing. But that's not the point.

"Then I came across the honorary 'Uchiha wear-you-hair-as-spiky-as-possible' hairstylist. I knew then that Yuri had to be an Uchiha. I mean, it would explain all the monthly trips to the secret hair solon I was never to know about but one day followed him and saw him there talking to Itachi. But once again I was all like 'no it's not possible. He would've told me. Plus the solon was right at the end of the street that had a huge sign that said 'Uchiha's only! Unless you're special.' And everyone knows Yuri is the most special.

"So I went to one of the most reliable sources when it comes to the Uchiha's. I visited Kakashi himself and asked, 'Mr. Kakashi-sensei do you know if Yuri is an Uchiha?' He looked at me and walked away. BUT! I was determined more than ever to find the truth.

"I paid one last visit to the one person who would know Yuri better than anyone. But Boris told me to go to Kai, Kai told me to cheek with Bryan, and Bryan told me to piss off. BUT! That gave me another great reason. Yuri has the typical, 'Uchiha have-the-worst-anyone-has-ever-seen attitude. YURI HAS TO BE AN UCHIHA!" Michi stopped and began to pant for air.

Marisa raised a brow and sighed. She stood up from her seat by her friend and said simply, "You know Michi, three things. One: Just because he wears a collar means nothing. He might be cold. He is from Russia. And also, Kai wears one on his jacket, too.

"Two: Just because he's special to you…does not mean he's special everywhere else. I mean, Kai isn't special to me but obviously special enough because I saw him in there, too, talking to Sasuke.

"And three: What makes you think Kakashi is a reliable source? The guys a perv dancing on my nerve. And Earth-to-Michi! You know Yuri better than anyone!"

Michi frowned. "Yeah, you're right."

"And why are you so worried that Yuri is an Uchiha, anyway? If he was, his last name wouldn't be Ivanov." Marisa finished. "And come to think of it, even Kai has that kind of attitude."

Marisa and Michi looked up to each other. "You don't think…" they asked in unison.

They both got up and ran out the door determined to answer the burning question. But, somewhere in the room came a maniacal laugh.

"They'll never know that I, Robert Jurgan, am the real Beyblade Uchiha!" came the anonymous voice…that's not so anonymous. "Though my hair may not be as spiked, and my collar not as long, I am the real Uchiha."

"Dude, get over yourself. Your attitude is no where near as cocky." Came another anonymous voice.

"Go away Sanguinex. You're ruining my speech time. And yes I am."

Sanguinex sighed. "Give me the blood relation papers."

"I don't have them yet…but I will."

"And why is it you can't get into the Spiky Hair Solon?"

"That's just a minor mistake."

"And your last name is?"

"Go away Sanguisquatch!"

"And you can't fight hand-to-hand why?"

"Leave now you imbecile!"

"And your not in Naruto because…?"

Robert bit his lower lip, "Because, because, I-I'm not… cut out to be an Uchiha so they cut me out and replaced me! But I am a real Uchiha at heart."

"Yeah, obviously you're not Robert."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the real one is standing behind me."

The real Robert stood before the other Robert. "Hello there."

The other Robert began to weep. "Who am I inside? I thought I was me…but me is Marisa. (inside joke) I'm not who I am for I am neither Robert nor Uchiha. I am a lost little boy that has no clue who he is inside!" But alas the real Robert and Sanguisquatch had already left.

-Fin

A/n: That was so totally stupid and I didn't even think it would end like that. But hey! New story. 'The Fake Robert: Who He Is Inside." Just joking.


End file.
